The Outcasts: Collecting
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: Stripped from home, taken from other worlds. Born from suffering and fighting through it, a team comes together after a misusing of power. Be warned, you have summoned them and they shall bring woe. My first HUGE MEGA Crossover Fanfiction. Please be kind


By Faith Tomoe Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the characters I am about to use other than minor ones who are being sent to the slaughter house or disappear rather quickly as I don't rather like using them other than in dramatic instances. This is a HUGE crossover that has been bothering my brain for quite a while and I can say it will contain the following universes: Sailor Moon, Marvel Universes, DC Universes, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter and quite a few more. Enjoy.

Chapter: It Begins….

The location was forbidden, a secret hidden from sight and knowledge—even mind readers could not discover the ways there. Buried inside of a mountain near a quaint village like town outside of Colorado was a military base unlike any other. It is there the story of the most unlikely team comes into play. A team not supposed to exist, a team not meant to happen, but it did.

On the outside, the building looked like any other red bricked military base. There was even a helicopter landing. From it emerged two widely unpopular but somewhat known figures. A woman, bulky and strong with short black hair, dark skin and blacker than black shallow eyes was leading a group with a stout and sharp looking fellow to her left. The man had a mustache and white hair, he was standing straight and looked very much like an authority. His stern appearance only frightening to those who were enemies—or whom he clarified as such.

"How goes the project?" The woman's solid tone left no room for argument. Her stone cold gaze was on a scientist with a bunch of documents in a folder, following shortly with the group. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Tests with the video cams have gone well. They are in the room with monitors running for you to see, madam. General." He pushed the button that opened the doorway.

The room itself was full of alien and stolen technology. Nothing had escaped the huge warehouse style. To one side a group of scientists, all geeky looking and carrying things or viewing screens were seen. The only oddity of this was a round device held open with swirling energy of sorts that shot off like electricity. It was glowing with shimmers of red electricity and often times there was a woman making adjustments to it.

The lady leader stepped up, moving to point at the screens as the lab man followed her.

The screens revealed different scenes. One was a group of teenage girls in miniature skirts fighting what looked to be a monster of some sorts. There were a few amongst them who carried weapons. They looked to be concerned with the monster-woman who controlled the surrounding wind that cut at them like knives. One ran forward, decked in purple and white with gleaming purple eyes. She lifted her weapon, a huge staff up and shouted something. A shield erected. "Her."

The next screen the woman pointed to was showing a boy with white hair and green eyes fighting a genie like woman who was floating. He sent green energy blasts at the lady every now and again as he flew into the sky. "Him."

Following that the woman pointed to a pair of teenager. One was a spry quick boy with white silver hair and blue eyes, his skin lightly tanned. "We need that one." He was fighting a blue furred demon like creature that had odd eyes and was popping in and out of places. "His foe too."

Finally, she came to gaze upon the last of the screens, dismissing quite a few others. "What's with this? A little boy?" She frowned as the General pointed angrily. "Sir. This child has strange energy emissions that our radar picked up. For adults of the same energy are not found, we could only locate this child." The man almost prostrated himself as he dropped the paper. All of a sudden there was laughter on the screen as the child was yelled at. A woman who had been teaching a class suddenly had pink hair. "I see…Take him. They are our test project." The woman nodded, smirking at the General.

"Shall we?" Her voice asked as they went behind the shield.

((((((((In another universe)))))))))))))))

"Do you wish to keep this dance on longer?" Kurt Wagner grinned as he teleported away from another of Pietro's attacks, jumping away from another thrown item. "Hold still!" Pietro Magnus growled but suddenly there was a loud pop behind him. "What?!" The white haired youth cried as arms reached out, mechanical in nature, and grabbed onto his wrists and waist, pulling him through.

"Quicksilver!" Kurt cried before the same noise was heard behind him and something grappled his body. "No!" He struggled before yelping out in his mind and voice, "Professor! Help!" in a flash of light, just as a man in yellow burst on the scene, the two teenagers disappeared.

((((((Another time, another place))))

"Phew….I thought that would never end…" Sailor Venus sighed as she landed on her rear, sitting down on the grassy hill as the sun came up. "Tell me about it, these attacks are getting more annoying." Jupiter joined her as the girls relaxed after running from the scene of the fight. They did have a problem with reporters sometimes and didn't want to get caught.

"You okay there, Saturn?" Mercury looked to the frailer member of the team who was panting slightly from the run. "You did a lot of saving today, neh, Hime-chan?" Sailor Uranus grinned at her adopted daughter.

"Hai." The young member flushed brightly and talk turned away as the girl's began to de-transform. Before anything else could be said, a black portal opened behind Saturn and she let out a cry as her body was pulled away. "Hotaru!" Usagi cried out.

)()))Do I have to repeat that above again))))()()

"And now back to the Ghost Zone you go." Danny Phantom pushed on the thermos, finally having caught that tricky genie-ghost. His face was flushed from the fight but he was happy. "Good work Danny." Sam beamed at him as his other best friend, Tucker, pointed. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." He cheered and the ghost boy moved to grasp them to fly them away.

Just as his hands touched Sam's shoulder, metal poles appeared from behind him and latched onto his arms, grabbing him and pulling him through a portal that appeared just in front of the Ghost Zone one. "Danny!" Sam shrieked as she turned and saw the white glove fade into the thing and it snapped shut with a quick bit.

Last time

Bright green eyes were shedding tears as Harry sniffled in his corner. He hadn't done anything. He didn't make the teacher's hair turn another color. Why'd everything get blamed on him? He was 5! He rubbed his eyes with his dirty gray sleeve. "Stupid boy." He heard his teacher mutter as she past by him, carrying toys for the other first graders. He looked up and then let out a cry at the sound of a pop.

"Harry Potter! I told you no talking in—" The teacher didn't finish her sentence as she found herself staring a blank corner where Harry had been sitting. The chair had toppled over from it's sitting position but other than that, nothing had been disturbed. The chair was in the far corner, and if Harry wasn't in it, he couldn't have escaped her notice. "Harry?" She looked fearfully about. "Harry Potter! Come out this instant!" Her cries of distress soon grew and attracted the attention of other teachers and students. Soon, loud shouting was heard all about the classroom.

((((Back where it began))))

"Well, collection complete. Place them in the bunkers until we figure out what to do with them. Separate holding cells of course. Electrically powered." The man grinned deviously as he looked at the five. All of them were unconscious thanks to shots administered during the transfer. As they were put into yellow fish tank like areas with beds and desks, he never noticed a pair of dark purple eyes opening slowly before closing quickly as the bodies were set up.

"Project Super Soldiers has been rebooted." He grinned. "Yes Sir, Sir!" A soldier saluted as the five glass like doorways shut with a slam. "I'd like to see that damned Justice League take us down after our new recruits come into play." He laughed as he walked away. The woman who had funded the project shook her head. "That man…" She sighed, following shortly later after the last prisoner, a boy of 5 or 4 was put into bed. She'd stayed longer to tuck him in.

((((((((((((To Be Continued……)())))))))

Okay, I know this is weird but I can't help it. It's been like running through my head since the beginning of this year and well, after much talk with friends and thinking. I decided, wth, write it. Excuse any cursing in this story, cause it will come. Though I'll try to keep it minimal against/with Harry.

Yeah, if you couldn't guess, the characters were as followed so far:

Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (X-Men Evolution)

Pietro Magnus or Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver (Same as above, I forget which name he goes by in XME).

Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Moon, of course I'm going to use her, duh!)

Harry James Potter age 5

Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

General Wade Eiling (Justice League Unlimited, before the whole The General transformation)

Amanda Waller (Justice League Unlimited)

So, I hope you enjoyed this because of it's prattling in my mind, it's coming out. Ciao for now. I will get back to my other fics for my fans, don't worry, I just had to get rid of this out of my mind. Ciao again.


End file.
